


Goodwin Invoked and Discussed

by Diary



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Loyalty, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Kurt doesn't take the proposed idea Hitler might have been a mutant well. Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own X-Men Evolution.
> 
> Author's Notes: I was taught there were around 6 million victims of the Holocaust. After I'd posted this fic, I learned this was the number of Jewish victims and that the number of total victims was around 11 million. As such, I've edited the conversation between Toad and Kurt to reflect this.

“I need to see Magneto.”

Toad looks up from his sandwich. “Hey, yo. Nice to see ya. Please, sit down.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt digs out his own sandwich, pulls Toad’s over towards him, and sets his in its place. Sitting down, he insists, “Please, just give me some idea of how to contact him.”

“This has ta do with the whole Hitler thing, doesn’t it?”

Kurt glares. “He was not a mutant!”

“Dude, I’ve never suggested he was. Anyways, ya’d think a mutant in that level of power wit’ no X-Geeks around would be able to actually achieve their goals, yo.”

“Wha-” Kurt gives him an intent stare. “Eleven billion people. Do not ever make light-”

“Alright, first, we have about six or seven billion people on the planet right now. It was in the millions, and yeah, fuzzy, that’s still awful. Kids and old people and people with special needs starving and being tortured, you should know me better than to say that I’d ever make light of that. What I’m saying, fuzzy, is, if it weren’t for X-Men, Magneto and your momma woulda already won ‘long time ago.”

“That’s probably true,” Kurt cautiously says. “However, right now, he’s the only one who understands how serious this is. Would you please help me?”

“If ya really want that, sure,” Toad says. “But make sure, fuzzy. ‘Cause, I don’t want to have deal wit’ you coming after me when ya end up regretting it.”

“I won’t regret it.”

“Really? Way I see it, him and Magneto have one thing in common, one thing you’ve always stood against: They both hate humans. Now, me, I don’t particularly care. It sucks, yeah, but other than that, the one human I mighta given my life for is dead. You, though, you hate Hitler for what he did and the fact your country ain’t never gonna live it down. Well, it ain’t been decided for sure, one way or another, what Hitler was, but it ain’t no secret what Magneto is.”

Kurt stutters.

“Even if no one else believes it, you had no choice, no say, no anything, in what Hitler did, Nightcrawler. You weren’t even born then. Being born or raised, whatever, in the same place as him, that don’t make ya anything like him. But you are a mutant, and so is Magneto. He’s gone after humans before, he will again, and if you ain’t careful, it won’t matter that people lump ya in with him, it’ll matter that they hav’a right to. You gave ‘em that.”

They sit quietly for a long moment.

“Don’t you care about the Jews, the Roma, the-” Kurt hesitates. “The homosexuals and criminals? The young, healthy adults?”

Finishing the sandwich, Toad answers, “Yeah, I do. Jes’ in a different way than you, dawg.”

Kurt shudders. “What if Hitler was? A mutant?”

Toad shrugs. “Then, he sucked, yo, even more than we already think he did. Like it or not, gotta give Magneto props for almos’ managing what he set out to do. Germany was a superpower back then, wasn’t it? And everyone kept trying to kill Hitler, but no one could. All that, and the swastika ain’t even allowed in your country and only place it’s around in other countries is when idiot people wit’ shaved heads and ghost costumes go on ‘bout how pure they are, like it ain’t been established over an’ over that crossbreeds survive more, yo.”

“Technically, the swastika- not that you don’t have a point.” Shaking his head, Kurt says, “I suppose you don’t understand this.”

“I don’t understand most about you, fuzzy. Wanna try to explain?”

“You’re right, that Germany is never going to live down the Third Reich. People- they like to throw that at me. As if I don’t hurt just thinking of all those victims. There are Jewish students who- I can’t prove it, but I think, the way they act towards me is because I’m German. I- well, my father, he had family who was thrown into those camps. And I used to be terrified that I’d find out someone else in one of my parents’ families was a soldier or a guard or- Now, my biological mother is working for Magneto, someone so similar.”

He sighs. “And a minute ago, I was about to, too.”

“I’d never use some of the words my momma used towards black people,” Toad causally tells him. “If I weren’t mutant, I might think the same. And still, I might die for her if I’d the chance. Imagine it makes it easier for some people, certain humans, ta think that no human could do what he did. It’s sure easier for us to say there ain’t any proof of any mutant, even Magneto, ever being as bad as he was, don’t it?”

“But whatever, right? Even if I took ya to ‘im, you’d've seen sense on your own. Some teenage black boys, humans, once beat me up and left me on train tracks when I was nine, and Storm and Spyke’ve both helped save my life even after I went against y’all. You just got angry and scared and needed a little time to chill, yo. Me, I’m a lot like Magneto and even Hitler, ‘cause, after everything, I can’t help but see humans as dangerous, and if it comes to fighting or dying, I’m gonna be standing with him, and I’m gonna be hoping he wins where the person who helped made him failed.”

Reaching over, Kurt wraps his hand around Toad’s wrist and studies his face closely. “But you didn’t. Whether I would have changed my mind or not, you didn’t even try to sway me to his side. We’re friends, and you could have tried to convince me. You might have had a chance. You didn’t even do what I asked and immediately get me in contact with him. Instead, you-”

Wrenching his wrist away, Toad says, “We’re _friendly_ , Nightcrawler. There’s a truce between our leaders, and we hang.”

“Don’t,” Kurt says. “You’ve called us friends before.”

“Look-” Toad sighs. “Always number one, fuzzy. Even if I end up seriously fighting you an’ the others in Magneto’s name, my loyalty isn’t going to have a long limit. You asked me to get you in touch with him, but what ya really want is something ta be done about this idea Hitler was mutant. Well, you’re calm, now. Go out and do something. Talk to people, get that lil’ X-Geek to write an article, whatever.”

“And when you’re done or get a break, port on over, yeah? ‘Cause right now, I care more about us hanging than getting brownie points from him and your momma.”

Kurt opens his mouth, closes it, takes a breath, and responds, “Do you want to go to the park? We could see if that horned lizard is up for a game of marbles.”

“Pretty sure that’s the opposite of doing something, yo.”

“No,” Kurt says. “It’s not. We’re all going to have to deal with this eventually. Some people- they’ll never be convinced otherwise, and if worse comes to worse, it’ll turn out to be true. Right now- I’d rather not think about all that. We can play video games, instead, if you want.”

“Nah, the park sounds good, yo.” Hopping on the table, he takes the sandwich back. “Why don’t ya port to the mansion and get the marbles and meet me there, ‘kay?”

“Sounds good,” Kurt agrees.


End file.
